Marked For Danger
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: I did a little updating but Valerie and Samantha are girls from two different lives. Valerie is a Formula One racer and Samantha is a new CSI but they have one connection. A connection more dangerous than most would envision; a mob prince. One is his marked wife and the other he had an affair with. Two of the NYPD's finest take the chance to protect and fall in love


I pulled up to the NYPD and put on my visitor's badge. I walked in and at the officer at the front said "Welcome Miss Hammerback; your father is expecting you. Let me scan the badge." I handed him my visitor's pass to be scanned and then put it back on before getting in the elevator and headed down to the morgue. My name is Valerie Hammerback and my dad is the NYPD medical examiner, Dr. Sid Hammerback. There is one thing though. Even though I call Sid my dad; he is not my father biologically. He is my adoptive father but he means the world to me.

I know nothing of my birth parents though I have often thought of finding out. I was still happy with the life I have. I was trained to watch his allergies and I had to watch my own. Back on thought though; I was actually here to take him to lunch to start the launch of the new racing season. I'm known on the Formula One racing circuit as 'Speed Demon'. I carefully got out of the elevator and saw my dad.

"Hey baby girl; give me ten minutes to finish this post and the report" my dad said, poking his head out of the lab. "Sure thing" I replied, going to his office and sitting down. I took my book out of my purse and started reading. I had no idea what secrets were about to come to light or that I would find love that proved to be the best shelter from the storm on the journey that was to come.

Sammi's P.O.V

I got to the 12th precinct after dropping off my five year old daughter, Gracelyn Rose or Gracie for short. She told me she admired me for being a cop and that made me want to work my hardest as well. I finally walked inside the department and went up to the 34th floor. When I got out; I met a girl my age. She stopped and sat the files down so she could shake hands as she said "I'm Lindsay Monroe." "Samantha Colt but you can call me Sammi" I replied.

"Then you must be the new transfer from Seattle; Mac is expecting you. He's in his office. Take a left and it's down the hall, fourth door on your left" Lindsay told me. "Thanks Lindsay" I replied, turning in the direction she had pointed me in. "Anytime and welcome to the team" she replied, getting her files and heading off.

When I got to the correct door; I knocked and a voice called "Come in." I opened the door and saw a nicely dressed guy. He finally turned around and said "You must be Samantha Colt from Seattle. I've been expecting you. I heard great things about you from your sergeant and am pleased he approved the transfer. Welcome to the 12th precinct." "Thank you Detective Taylor" I replied before adding "Actually; would you mind calling me Sammi? Samantha is too formal and I always got called that especially if I was in trouble." "Well; I'd rather be called Mac. Now; I understand you need to leave before 5pm to pick up your daughter which is fine with me." "Thank you Mac" I replied.

He took me to get entered into the employee database and then began showing me around. I quickly learned where everything was and met some of the team along the way. We were on our way down to the morgue and had gotten out of the elevator when we saw a young woman sitting in the office. Mac noticed her and asked "Waiting on your father Valerie?" "Yes Mac; we're celebrating today. It's coming up on the start of race season" I replied. "Alright Valerie; leave a schedule and we'll try to come and see a race" Mac told her.

I was curious now and then I saw a picture of the girl and the guy Mac said was her father. They were standing in front of a race car at a track. I had to do a double take a moment and asked "Are you the Formula One racing champ 'Speed Demon'?" Valerie nodded and I asked "I know this sounds silly and you probably get this a lot but can I have your autograph, please?"

"Sure" she replied with a smile and I handed her a journal and she signed a page. "Here you go" she replied with a smile. "I just realized I never told you my name" I said, really embarrassed. "Don't worry Samantha; I saw it on the inside of your journal" Valerie told me. I just nodded and then I followed Mac for the rest of the tour. I had no idea what surprise connection between Valerie and myself would come to light.


End file.
